


Avaca debra and boom

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Loki Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crack, Gender Change, Magic Curse, Multi, aou and tdw didn't happened, cap regretes waking up, fill of norsekink, loki is still in prison and frigga is alive, loki laughing is ass out, magic cure, magic fight, nobody is amused, tags will be added later., untill he found out what he had to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if while fighting with amora, shecasted a spell that turned all the avengers into female? And then guess who was dragged back from prison.Something like this: "there are few whocould undo amoras magic"thor: one actuallyothers: NOOOOOBut they have to cause it was a death curse and also painful.And thus our favourite villain enters the scenario.





	1. Chapter 1

From the very morning, Steve had an odd feeling that today might not be a good day for him. And he wasn't wrong.   
Just when he and his fellow peers were enjoying a quiet nice evening, there was a sudden boom and lo and behold- Thor's stalker/nemesis Amora was standing right infront of them.   
Well more like standing above them, as the were all scaterred all over the room with upturned broken furniture.   
Steve sighed. Here we go again- he thought. Fighting with Amora almost makes Steve miss Loki. Almost.   
At least that hot crazy nightmareinducing maniac (the hot part is added by Tony, thank you very much) was not petty like this crazy lady.   
"Listen you cukoo lady, this is the 5th time you've ruined my home. Do you know how much it costs at today's economy? Even billionears have limits,ok?" Tony shouts while throwing a laser beam at her which the enchantress dodged easily which made Tony even madder.  
Hulk made a roaring sound and headed towards her like a mad bull. This was a terrifying scene but the enchantress merely smiled which confused the avengers cause if previous interaction between these two indicates anything, she would look anything but smug.  
After all when all fails against this obsessive crazy stalker, hulk medicine always works.  
But now, Amora only twitched her hand and the massive green creature got thrown across the room like a rag doll and is hulk really making that snoring sound?!  
But that is impossible! Steve had a very bad feeling about it. Hulk started to shrink and there was Banner lying on the floor, naked and snoring loudly.  
Steve and Tony rushed to his side while others were still fighting her.  
"Are you ok, buddy?" Tony looked confused. In response, Bruce snored even louder. Tony looked at Steve who was equally confused.  
"Last chance, my love. Or you and your precious friend will face severe consequences." Amora cooed to Thor which was rather creepy.  
"Never you foul woman." Thor shouted.  
"Fine have it your way then." Amora smirked and twitched her hands again. And within seconds the whole room was covered in pink smoke.   
They all started caughing vigorously. "Call Nate." Somebody said in a very faint voice. Maybe it was Clint, Cap thought before falling into deep sleep.   
Yup, this was definitely a very bad day.


	2. I wish I wasn't sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid to delete double post cause my phone is crazy and might delete the whole work.

Tony wakes up with a groan. His head is killing him. He really should quit drinking. The inventor moves to his side and whines in pain. Damn his whole body is hurting. He really should quit drinking and start some exercise.He was not getting any younger. Tony stretched his whole body ignoring the throbbing pain and yawned. Damn, it felt like was sleeping for ages! How long he was sleeping anyway? He can't sleep now. He and Banner were doing some serious research on the mind stone. He can't sleep now! Tony jumped up from the bed. "Jervis, inform Banner that I'm heading for the lab."   
Wait a minute. Something feels wrong. Something is different. "Jervis?" Tony says and that's it! His voice, it sounds different, dare say it sounded like a woman's voice. Then suddenly Tony started feeling the other differences like his goatee is missing and his hair is reaching his hip and there are very genorous buxoms hanging around his chest piece. What the hell? What is happening? The inventor slowly and cautiously touches his pants. THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!   
Tony rushes to the bedroom mirror and gets the shock of his life (like wacthing lizard like alien attacking your planet wasn't enough), there was standing a very beautiful (and a very naked )brunette with a confused panicky face. Just when he was about to scream, he heard another screaming coming across the hallway and then another and a couple more. So it wasn't a dream, it was very much real. And only then the billionare, philanthropist, playboy(?) screamed.  
~~~  
Everybody in the now fixed up living room, (thanks to Natasha) was purposefully ignoring each other. Tony (now clothed)was still staring at the boobs. Bruce who currently a hot brunette was cleaning the glasses at every few seconds.  
Cap, (a very curvy and tall blonde now) was looking like dying of mortification.  
Clint another curvy brunette was staring at the ceiling like there is nothing more important than that.  
Only Thor(yes another tall curvy blonde with luscious hair, Tony always envied that guys hair, now it has increased ten fold, I mean look at them! Someone needs to do a Lo'real add) looks like have overcome the shock but wasn't saying much.  
"So," Natasha starts in a very serious voice even though Tony knows the truth to be otherwise. "I leave you boys for five minitues, and you turn into... this." She gestures towards them. Oh Tony can swear he saw a smug smirk in there.  
"It wasn't fun moving your naked asses around but as I am a very good friend I tucked you all to bed like a good mama while you were snoring like rhinos."  
"Oh do laugh your ass out. I know you want to. Nobody is stopping you." Tony snarks.  
"Oh honey, I already did that. Had to take a painkiller after that, cause you know, my tummy was hurting for too much laughing." Natasha says in an emotionless voice like she was talking about boring geometry or something.  
Steve as if it was possible, blushes even more and hides his(or her?) face in her hands.  
"No, no I am not having that. All of you, enough sulking. And Tony stop staring at those like they're piranhas. They are normal for your... current state and I thought you liked them big." At this Clint snorted.  
"Oh don't look so happy, princess Merida.You got those too." Tony gave Clint a nasty glare.  
"Not as big as yours, princess Bale." Clint answered totally ignoring Tony's jab.  
"Na-ah"  
"Yeah-ah"  
"Both of you just shut up." Steve scolded at them.  
"What ever you say Cinderella." Both Tony and Clint snickered forgetting previous jibe.  
"Wait, isn't he suppossed be Rupanzol?" Clint asks.  
"Nah,Thor is Rupanzol. Can't you see the hair?"  
"Yeah but ...."  
Steve just stops listening after that and shakes head, being frustrated.  
"So, Thor. Do you have any solution for this?" Bruce suddenly talks. "I mean, even though it is a very... colorful experience but you have to understand we can't stay in this form forever,for obvious reasons. Do you have any of your healers up there who could help us?"  
"Yes, I have decided to visit asgard. Though I'll not be so hopefull. Amora always uses dark magic." Thor says in a grim face.  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember you saying there are few people who could reverse Amora's magic." Bruce sighs and leans back to the couch.  
"One actually." Thor says looking more grim.  
Realisation strucks everyone.  
"NOOOOOOO."


End file.
